Hugs
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Jason is having a bad day and requests something from Caitlyn.


This is based off of an image angellwings showed me on tumblr a while back. It's totally adorable. And made me think of Jaitlyn. Because everything makes me think of Jaitlyn.

* * *

><p>When Jason had been in second grade, his teacher had read his class a book called <em>Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day.<em> While none of the things in that book had happened to him _today_, he still somehow managed to relate.

He had twisted his ankle walking down the stairs in front of his cabin this morning, there was no strawberry jelly at breakfast, one of the JRs had accidentally broken his birdhouse, he had lost his notebook that had Caitlyn's name written in it more than it should, he had broken Caitlyn's guitar capo trying to get it off for her and he had somehow split his lower lip, so now there was a bit of an ugly gash in the middle of it.

Jason sat down under a tree and looked up at the clouds, and prayed that his day was going to turn around and turn around soon.

"Jase? You okay?" asked a familiar voice.

He jumped and turned towards the voice. "Oh, hey…Caity…" he said hesitantly. While normally even the thought of Caitlyn usually put him in a better mood, today wasn't a normal day.

"You okay? You look sort of…depressed." She leaned forward, bending at the waist so she could look at his face.

He looked up at her and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the bright blue lace of her bra peeking out from above her tank top. He gave his head a shake and smiled half-heartedly at her _eyes_. "Bad day. Twisted my ankle, no strawberry jelly, a JR broke my birdhouse, I lost my notebook, I split my lip, and uh…" he broke off, not wanting to tell her what he had done.

"And uh…?" Caitlyn said patiently, smiling at him.

Jason sighed and fidgeted. "Um…you know how your capo was sort of stuck earlier?"

She nodded. "I asked you to get it off. But it's okay if you didn't. I can ask Brown."

Jason laughed uncomfortably. "I got it off…so to speak."

"Yeah? Thanks," she said with a grin.

"Don't thank me yet, Caity," Jason said, picking through the clover patch beside him. "I uh…I sort of broke it trying to get it off your guitar. How'd it get stuck that bad?"

"You…broke my capo?" she asked slowly.

"I didn't mean to, honest, Caity." He looked up at her sadly.

Caitlyn glared at Jason for a moment before softening her gaze. Sighing and biting her lip, she bent over again to look him in the eye. "What can I do to make you feel better?" she asked.

Jason blinked at her. "I tell you I broke your capo and you ask what you can do to make me feel better?" he frowned up at her. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my Caity?" _My Caity?_ _Please let that slip by._

"I'm being nice. Now tell me what I can do to make you feel better. Otherwise I'll knock your block off."

"I like hugs," Jason said, more as a joke than as a serious suggestion.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I should have known. Okay. Come here," she said, stretching her arms out to encircle Jason's neck.

Jason leaned forward and tried very hard to keep his breathing under control as he was squished against Caitlyn's upper chest, neck, and face. She smelled really good. Good enough to eat. In a non-Edward Cullen way. He really wanted to return the hug, but he was scared. Because while grabbing her and pulling her into his lap and kissing her would make his day turn around exponentially, it didn't seem like the proper thing to do.

"Jason?" Caitlyn asked after thirty seconds' silence.

"Yes?" Jason said, moving his head slightly to the left so that he could see something besides Caitlyn's neck. Also so he could answer her without being muffled.

"Why aren't you hugging me back?" she asked, sounding a little stung.

Jason blinked. "Oh. Yeah. That," he said. "It's just a little awkward to do because you're up there and I'm down here…"

Caitlyn pulled back roughly and glared at him. "Fine then. Continue having a bad day. I don't care. And you owe me a new capo."

Jason rolled his eyes as he scrambled up to his feet and tried to chase Caitlyn down. "Caity, Caity, Caity," he said, jogging after her and grabbing her arm.

"What? You gonna tell me you broke something else of mine?" she asked.

"No," Jason said with a sigh. "I mean, what's around here to break?"

"I don't even know," Caitlyn said, wrenching her arm out of Jason's hand. "All I know is that I'm mad at you."

"Why?" he asked.

Caitlyn pouted and looked down at her feet. "Because…because I gave you a hug after you asked for one and I don't really do hugs but you're having a bad day so I hugged you anyway even though I'm not big into hugging but you're totally into them, but then for some reason you just flat-out froze and didn't return the hug. And you broke the capo my dad gave me for my birthday."

Jason smiled. "Oh. Right. Sorry. I was sort of distracted by um…your smell…" _First I called you 'my Caity' now I say I was distracted by your smell. What, am I going to propose next? _Well, it was too late to change it now.

"My smell?" Caitlyn asked unamused.

He winced. "Yeah. You smell like…vanilla and coffee. It's a very pleasant smell, I assure you. I was just caught off-guard, that's all. I can totally give you a hug now that I'm anticipating the smell."

Caitlyn smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um…okay. I'm cool with that."

Jason laughed. "You sure? I don't want to do something that'll make you mad."

"I swear on my life, a hug from you will not make me mad."

He grinned. "Okay. I'm putting my arms up, alright?" he asked. Caitlyn nodded. "Now I'm walking towards you, okay?" Caitlyn laughed and nodded her head again. Jason grinned. "Now I'm putting my arms around your waist. We're still good?" he asked. Caitlyn gave him a playfully impatient look. "Okay, okay. Now I'm pulling you towards me…"

"Jason, shut up, okay? Enjoy the moment. Bask in my intoxicating scent."

Jason laughed and did as he was told. He really did like hugs.


End file.
